Reading HPKFM
by JFox101
Summary: Po, Shifu, the Furious Five, Severus, Remus, Sirius, James and Lily are all gathered in the Room of Requirement to read Harry Potter: Kung Fu Master
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy Ho folks. As you know, I love Reading Fanfiction fics. So here's a Lily, Severus, James, Sirius, Remus, The Furious Five, Po and Shifu read "Harry Potter: Kung Fu Master." **

"Where are we Lils?" James asked. One minute they where in heaven, the next they where in some weird room.

"I'm not sure." Lily said.

Another flash. And several Anthromorphic animals appeared .

"What is going on?" An older red panda demanded.

Flash, Sirius, Remus and Severus appeared.

"Pads! Moony!" James said embracing the two men he felt where family.

"J-James? Lily?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"What happened Siri? Why isn't Harry with you?" James asked Sirius who wore ragged gray robes.

After reading a note apparently from Emperor Harry James Potter-Xing This shocked Everyone except James and Lily because her father had come to visit shortly before their deaths.

"I always knew you where pretty enough to be a princess my flower." James nuzzled his wife.

"My son is the grandson of Emperor Hishio Xing." Shifu said in disbelief.

"Woah. And I thought he was just an orphan." Po said.

"What are you doing here Snivellous?" Sirius hissed at Snape.

"Severus?" Shifu asked.

"Master Shifu." Severus greeted the Red Panda.

"Need I remind you that I only taught you meditation?" Shifu asked.

"Old habits." Severus explained.

"I suggest we start reading." Crane suggested pointing out the book that the letter they had read.

"**Chapter 1: A New Home" **James read.

"The palace." Po said.

Shifu whacked his head. "Stop pointing out the obvious Po."

"**Until he's ready." A pair of eyes watched the entire scene from the darkness unseen. **

"Who?" Sirius asked.

"Your not serious." Remus asked rubbing his temples.

"Yes I am Sirius."

Everyone groaned at the bad pun.

"**Good luck. Harry Potter." The elderly human said and he vanished with a POP as the elderly female transformed into a non bipedal cat and slunked away in the darkness while the overly large man flew into the sky on a motorbike. **

"My motorbike!" Sirius said excitedly. "But why did I give it to Hagrid?"

"Your future self said you wouldn't need it anymore." Remus said as this Sirius was from the day before James and Lily died.

"I wonder why." Sirus said.

**The unknown entity stepped out onto the dark street of Privet Drive as the young human infant yawned and turned with the letter the old human had left. The entity grabbed onto the basket and melted into the darkness. **

"Apparition." Lily suggested.

**Continents away, in China, in the Valley of Peace, the mysterious entity emerges from the darkness onto the moonlit doorstep of the Jade Palace. **

"**Good luck. Harry Potter." The mysterious entity said before a swish of his cloak made him disappear as Severus Snape left the young savior of the wizarding world on the doorstep of one of the worlds most renowned martial arts masters. **

"It was you." Shifu said. "You left my son on the palace doorstep."

"You left him on a doorstep?" James asked furiously.

"Dumbledore did the same thing you ignoramus." Severus snapped. "And it was warm. I made sure of that. There was a warming charm on his blanky."

**As the sun rose, Harry turned over and yawned once again as he had been falling in and out of slumber the entire night. A small red panda opened the doors of the palace and looked down to find the human infant. The sun light peeked over the mounatin range and reflected in the fresh scar on his forehead. **

"I love the mountains." Lily smiled. "Their so peaceful."

"**You are too young to have a scar this curious little one." Master Shifu said. There was something ominous about that scar. With all his might he lifted the basket. "Let's get you inside." He carried the basket passed a confused Tigress and Monkey as he took the human infant to his own chambers. **

"He never saw another human until Severus came to fetch him." Shifu told his son's birth parents."

"What? Snivellous works at Hogwarts?" James asked in shock.

"Head of Slytherin and Potions Master." Severus nodded. "And stop calling me that dratted name."

"And I suppose your horrible to him just because of what we did to you in school?" Sirius suggested.

"No, actually I'm not. He's an above average brewer and has the potential to be a Master as well."

"My baby inherited my talent for potions!" Lily said excitedly as she was hoping for her Mistress License before her death.

"What about his Transfiguration skills?" James asked his old enemy.

"He ranges from Moderate to Above Average talent wise while keeping his scores at the Exceeds Expectations level."

James smiled at this.

"What about his personality?" Lily asked the small bear that had raised her son.

"Strong, independent, a lot of words describe him." Shifu said. "Let's move on shall we?" He took the book. "Five Years Later." Oh this should be good."

"Why?" James asked curiously.

"Because Harry snuck out of the palace when he was six." Crane said. "He wasn't normally allowed out of the grounds."

"Before you say anything, I was a little overprotective." Shifu said as Lily was starting to look furious. Now he saw where his son's temper came from.

**To Be Continued...**

**Like? Hate? Ideas? Tell me. **

**The pairing is decided already. Tai LungHarry. First Pairing! At least that I know of. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Chapter 2: 5 Years Later" **Shifu read.

"Isn't this when?" Viper started.

"Yeah, guess we'll find out what happened." Tigress said. 

"**But papa, why can't I go out into town? Tigress can." 5 year old Harry asked the red panda that had adopted him. **

"**Because I don't want anything to happen to you little one, I have told you this over and over." The elderly male said with a sad tone as he saw Harry's disappointed look as the 5 year old held onto his teddy panda. **

"Mr. Fluffy." Tigress smiled. '

"Mr. Fluffy?" James asked with amusement.

"GrandMaster Oogway gave Harry a panda teddy bear when he was two and Harry named him Mr. Fluffy." Viper explained. "Never went anywhere in the palace without it. Except when we tried to get him in a bath."

The Furious Five shuddered. They figured out quickly why their Master made it a mission to get Harry in the bath.

**He did not want to start teaching his son martial arts too early. Not like his past mistake. "That is my final word." He said firmly. **

"What past mistake?" James asked

"Tai Lung." Shifu said sadly and he read on without elaborating.

"**Yes sir." Harry said sadly bowing to the small red panda and leaving to his own chambers. But he wouldn't take this lying down. He had a plan. **

**Though his plans didn't go as well normally. He tried to spy on the Furious Five's sparring sessions once and his dad caught him in five seconds. **

"What's wrong with that?" Sirius asked.

"Again. Tai Lung." Tigress said with a tone that said "Drop it."

**The well meaning red panda did not want him learning martial arts before he was at least seven. But, what he didn't know, was that from Harry's room he had a perfect view of the practice greens where the FF normally practiced stances and techniques. **

"**Good Morning Master (Father)" The Five and Harry said at the stroke of five. Holding his bear as he said it. **

"FIVE?" Sirius asked not daring to believe that anyone could be up at such an ungodly hour.

**Shifu chuckled as he passed his adopted son and walked down the hallway. The Five joined him in their morning sparring sessions as Harry went to another hall for his morning studies. **

"Five to ten every morning." Shifu said. "Then physical fitness from one to six with an hour break at three."

Lily looked impressed.

**He smiled inwardly. When the cleaning staff walked out the door, he would sneak off to the village. At ten o'clock on the dot he closed his scrolls and packed Mr. Fluffy in a napsack he snuck as quietly as he could sneak past the Five's training room and managed to sneak out the door just as the last pig left. **

"Not a bad plan actually." Monkey said. "Compared to some of his other plans."

"**Victory!" He shouted then shut his mouth.**

"There's the plan messing up Harry we know and love.." Viper said.

"**Victory!" He whispered excitedly and ran down the long flight of steps that lead to the palace doors. **

"**He never learns does he?" Tigress smiled as she watched the young human jump over the wall impressively for a five year old human. **

"He JUMPED the wall?" James asked in shock. "He's only five!"

"Actually he jumped back and forth between the side of the janitorial building where the cleaning staff houses their supplies and the wall." Tigress said. "Before jumping over the wall."

"Impressive." Remus said. .

"**Seems like he's been spying on us again." Mantis said. **

"**Do we tell Master?" Viper asked as she slithered onto the rooftop. **

"**He's never been outside the palace. Let him explore a little." Monkey suggested. **

"**I second that." Crane said as he positioned his straw hat. **

"**If he gets into trouble, then we tell Master." Tigress agreed as they all vanished. **

Shifu paused to glare at his students. "You should have told me immediately."

"Ya can't keep him couped up in the palace grounds forever Master." Tigress snapped at the panda.

Shifu growled in frustration and read on.

**Harry was so excited as he explored the Valley's village. He saw a group of kids with some older siblings in a nearby Kung Fu academy's uniform. **

"**Don't spend it all in one place a female wolf said as she gave her little brother a money sack. The group consisted of a male wolf around Harry's age with his older sister, a young female crane with her older brother. A Tigress cub with her older sister and a lion cub with his older brother. They said goodbye and ran off laughing to explore the town. **

**Smiling, Harry jumped on a nearby escape ladder and climbed up on the roof of the building. Using the roof jumping skills he had seen the Five use he jumped from rooftop to rooftop **

**Kai and his friends saw a human kid jumping from the rooftops and finally, jump down in front of them. **

"**Hi." He said eagerly. **

"**Who are you?" The crane girl asked warily. They where in unknown territory after all. **

"**My name's Harry." He said. "I live over there." He pointed far away When the cubs turned around. Jaws dropped. **

"**You live in THE Jade Palace?" The lion cub asked in awe. **

"**I guess so." Harry said. Kind of uncomfortable with the awed looks the kids where giving them. **

"**Do you know Master Shifu?"**

"**Have you met Master Shifu?" **

"**Can I have Tigress's autograph?" The wolf cub asked eagerly. Then blushed as he got curious looks from the other kids. **

"Fanboys." Tigress shuddered.

"Worse than fangirls?" Po asked.

"Trying to get my undergarments to sell on the black market for fans." Tigress offered. "Yeah their worse."

"**Yes. Yes. He's my dad. And I'm not sure. Ask her yourself." Harry answered the questions. **

"**Your dad?" The lion cub asked skeptically. **

"**Technically adopted." Harry admitted. "So do your siblings go to the Shaolin Academy north of here?" He asked. "I saw their uniforms." He elaborated. **

"**Yeah. We're supposed to start this year if Master Sho admits us." the crane said eagerly. **

"**Kei,. Shut up." The wolf cub hissed. **

"**Everyone's a beginner at some point. "Harry said to the wolf cub. **

"True. Its nothing to be ashamed of." Shifu said.

**They played a game of Kung Fu tag which was much more fun than normal tag because there was roof top hopping involved. They weren't as good as Harry at roof hopping yet, but they knew the basics. **

"Isn't that dangerous?" Lily asked with worry.

"It can be." Tigress said glaring at the book.

"**Five minute break!" Harry declared as they where all huffing and puffing. They had been playing for two hours already. And where getting tired. Suddenly, they where surrounded by a group of masked ninjas. **

"**What the hell?" The lion cub asked. **

"Same question." Sirius said.

"It was an initiation for the Academy mentioned." Tigress explained.

"Oh, that's why you didn't show up right away." James understood.

"**Do you guys know any Kung Fu yet?" Harry asked getting into a stance he had learned out of a scroll he snuck once. **

"**Just the basics." The wolf cub said as he got beside Harry and got into an unknown stance to Harry. As did his four friends. **

"**We can't fight them up here. What are we gonna do?" The crane asked. **

"**Looks like there's plenty of room down there." The Tiger cub said looking down to the village streets. **

"**Go guys!" Harry ordered. He jump kicked one ninja and the kids jumped off in pairs. First the Tigress and crane. Then the lion cub and the male tiger cub. Then the wolf cub. Leaving Harry to fight the ninja's off enough to hold them back. With two punches to the gut and an elbow jab to the face later Harry hurled himself off of the roof and in front of the group. **

"Monkey. You read." Shifu demanded tossing the book to Monkey. He wanted to listen to this.

"Fine." Monkey growled.

"**Let's get these creeps!" The tigress said eagerly. **

"**Spread out!" Harry ordered. And the other kids ran off in different directions as the ninjas jumped down much to the shock of the crowd. **

"Divide and conquer." Shifu said. "Good plan."

**Luckily, when Harry spied on the Five's sparring sessions, it was when they where fighting with Bo staffs. He saw a shovel and quickly said "I need to borrow this sorry!" As the Swan shouted in protest when Harry pulled the wood out he twirled in in his hands. "Bring it." He narrowed his eyes as the ninjas ran at him. Smack! Pow! He slammed the ends of the makeshift staff in the back of one ninja's neck and the other end into another's stomach and both bowled over the five year old's weapon. He also slammed it on the back of one and she fell to the ground. "Heads up!" He shouted as he jumped and round housed a monkey ninja in the head causing him to spin in mid air. Growing up with the Furious Five does have its perks. Harry thought. **

"Guess he's been spying on us for a while." Monkey said impressed at the boy's progress with Bo staffs.

**The wolf cub known as Kai flipped over a fruit vendor and noticed a bucket. "Ever play kick the can?" He asked kicking the bucket at the ninja chasing him who caught it Kai rolled over the ninja's back and ducked backwards as the ninja slammed at his head giving the ninja a slam punch of his own in the gut and leg sweeping the ninja's legs so he fell. But he didn't notice another ninja who kicked him in the face causing him to spin in the air. **

"Its like one of those muggle martial arts movies!" Sirius said excitedly.

"Muggle?" Shifu asked in confusion.

"Its our word for non magic people." Severus explained.

**The Tiger cub known as Lee continued to kick his opponent fast and in the gut eventually kicking him into a manure pile. **

Tigress and Viper wrinkled their noses. They didn't like walking by that pile of manure that got fresher every day.

**The crane girl jump kicked both of her attackers managing to get one down but not the other and he chased her away as the Tigress cub ducked one of her attackers who jumped at her. He soared over her body as two more Tigers came at her. "Kiss and make up!" She said as she tried to do a move her sis had taught her once but the two males got the better of her and twirled her upside down. She grunted and finally flipped them both at the same time. **

"Nice work." Tigress smiled.

**The lion cub flipped backwards avoiding roundhouses with martial arts cries before pulling his opponent down to the ground. **

**The crane girl known as Kei was running at a wall. She ran up it and kicked the gorilla chasing her in the buns. "Sit down." She grunted. "See ya." She said as she started hand stand flipping toward the fountain in the village square. **

"**Right behind you Kei." The Lee said as the Tiger flipped right behind her. Their friends where starting to lose their fights. They eventually flipped right up to the fountain and backing up to the stone. "Are you okay?" She asked as Harry was kicked over to them in the chest. **

"**Yeah." Harry said as the other 3 cubs joined them. **

"**Kai." The Tigress said as she helped the wolf cub up. **

"**They've got us cornered." Crane said. No one noticed their audience of villagers. **

"**We can't hold them off." Lee said. **

"They must have been terrified." Lily said.

"**Well done." Said an old male voice as an old panda clapped and the ninjas got into two lines and bowed as the Grand Master of the Shaolin Academy came up to the group of children. "You pass." **

"**What?" The lion cub asked. Several of the ninjas took off their masks and revealed themselves to be the kids siblings. "That was your initiation." Lee's older brother said with a grin. **

"**And you." Grand Master Sho said to Harry. "I don't believe I've ever seen you before." **

"**My name's Harry." He introduced himself to the panda. "I live in the palace." **

"**You are a very talented young warrior." The old panda said in an approving tone as the ninja's Harry took out rubbed the spots where Harry hit them. "Give Grand Master Oogway my regards." HE turned to the children. "Come. We have much to discuss." He turned to leave. **

"**I wonder why the Furious Five didn't show up?" Kei asked. **

"He asked us about it later." Tigress told her little brother's parents.

"**They probably already knew about this." Harry said in realization. "They protect the Valley from its enemies. If they where real enemies, they would have shown no mercy." **

"**Uh, you dropped this." Kai said to Harry giving him his napsack that had Mr. Fluffy in it. "During the fight." **

"**Mr. Fluffy!" Harry said eagerly. Taking out the panda and . "I thought I lost you!" **

"**Mr. Fluffy?" Lee asked with a raised eye. **

"**Master Oogway gave him to me on my second birthday." Harry said. **

"**Well, we gotta go." Kai said seeing their siblings waving them over. "See ya!" He said eagerly as he and the other children ran off. **

"**Bye." Harry said sadly. He knew he had to go back home now. Hopefully baba wouldn't have noticed him missing. **

"I saw him jump back over the wall." Shifu chuckled. "Other than that I didn't notice a thing."

"**And where have you been?" Said a voice behind him as he entered the palace he called home. **

"Damn." Sirius swore.

Shifu raised an eyebrow at the dog animagus.

"**Uh oh." He said. **

"**Uh oh indeed." Shifu's voice said as he tugged on his son's ear and dragged him through the palace much to the Five's amusement. "Baba please! Not the ear!" **

"He hates that." Shifu chuckled.

"Amusement?" James asked Tigress.

"It was funny." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'll read next." She took the book from Monkey. "One Year Later." She read.

"And now I come into the picture." Po said.

**To Be Continued...**

**Shifu is rather protective of harrykins. He doesn't want to make the same mistake he made with Tai Lung. But Harry has opened his hardened heart some. **

**IF the fight scene was familiar somehow, I used the MMPR Movie Ooze creatures fight in the beginning of the movie as inspiration. Enough action for a group of kids? **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Chapter 3: One Year Later" Tigress read. **

**Harry had been grounded ("For two months!" "Baba please! The ear!") **

Sirius snickered.

**He hadn't even been allowed to see the tournament his father had prepared for the Furious Five when Master Oogway was to choose the Dragon Warrior. It sure was surprising to see that Master Oogway chose Po, a big fat panda, to be the Chosen One. It sure was a surporise for Harry anyway. He remembered meeting Po for the first time. **

"_**Woah, big Mr. Fluffy." Harry said holding onto his stuffed panda which was very similar to Po in looks. **_

_**His father chuckled as Po raised an eyebrow until he saw the kid's teddy. **_

"Big Mr. Fluffy." James smiled.

**Over the next year, Shifu had decided that it was time for Harry to start learning Kung Fu.**

"Most start earlier than seven." Tigress told the four humans. "Most start at the earliest, five."

"So why didn't our son?" James asked.

"He didn't want to make the same mistake twice." Viper told the human male. But did not elaborate further because it would probably be brought up shortly.

**He joined up with the childrens classes at first. Then practiced on his own in the evenings. He was developing his own style that used concentrated chi strikes to block his opponents chi and even damage their inner organs. Then, as fate would have it, Tai Lung escaped from his prison far from the Valley of Peace. **

"Tai Lung? Who is Tai Lung?"

"Tai Lung was a snow leopard who was raised in the palace." Tigress said. "Now shush."

**Po was told how Tai Lung grew up in the palace just like Harry had. There was one difference. **

"What difference?"

**When Tai Lung had shown a prodigal talent for Kung Fu as a cub, Shifu began training him believing the snow leopard to be the Dragon Warrior intended on bringing down the evil Lord Shen. For it had been prophecized that he would be defeated by a black and white warrior. **

"And snow leopards are black and white in color." Lily said in understanding.

"So are pandas." Po countered with a pout.

**But, it was not to be. Because Master Oogway had seen darkness in Tai Lungs heart and denied that he was the Chosen. In a rage. Tai Lung laid waste to the Valley in a vain attempt to take the Dragon Scroll by force. Shifu had to destroy the very thing he had created. **

"That's horrible." Remus said sadly.

**But how could he, when every time he fought back he saw the cub he had raised. "Master Shifu loved Tai Lung more than he had in his life. Or since." Tigress added remembering her own attempts to impress her Master/adoptive father with her Kung Fu prowess. "Until." She looked away to the area where Harry was practicing his dubbed "Gentle Fist" Kung Fu on the bounce back toy they used to train children. **

"Gentle Fist?" James asked in curiousity. "How can fighting be gentle?"

"Harry hasn't done this yet so I don't know." Shifu said.

**She remembered when Harry was only four and was playing with some toys as she and the others practiced their usual drills. He stood next to the bounce back toy as Shifu entered to check on their progress and watched Harry punched the toy's chest multiple times before snap kicking it back. **

"Wow." James said in an impressed tone.

"Well, he'd been watching us for three years so he was bound to learn somethings early." Monkey said with a smile. .

**He looked back and saw his father smiling at him. He hugged the panda that had adopted him who patted the back of his head. **

He really loves Shifu. Lily thought with a smile. At least their son would grow up in a loving home.

**They both got into a stance and Tigress smiled as Shifu started teaching Harry Tai Chi which would help him when he started Kung Fu training in a year. **

"I thought Tai Chi was merely a form of stretching like Yoga." Remus said.

"**The kid?" Po asked. **

"**You could see it almost instantly." Tigress told Po remembering how Shifu had changed when the human infant had mysteriously arrived on their doorstep. "It was like his heart had finally opened itself again." **

Shifu cringed. He hadn't realized he was that bad.

**They heard that rubbery boing sound as Harry performed a rather graceful lower leg sweep kick and palmed the toy's chest as it was bounced back to him by the wall. He yawned and stretched. It was rather late. For him at least. **

"**And now the "Real" Dragon Warrior has been chosen. And all he has to work with is a big. Fat. Panda." Tigress said to Po with distaste. "Harry. Bed." She ordered. Harry bowed to Tigress and gratefully left the training room yawning and stretching again. Heading for the showers. **

**Tigress thought she was speaking low enough for Harry not to hear, but he heard every word she said. Was this why Baba didn't want him learning Kung Fu too early? So he wouldn't turn out like Tai Lung? He had heard rumors of a Snow Leopard imprisoned a few years before he had been brought to the palace but he hadn't known they where true. He tossed and turned all night that night. He thought his father had more faith in him than that.**

Shifu frowned. He hadn't realized this worried his son so much. When this was over, he'd start teaching him Kung Fu.

"So you didn't want Harry to become another mistake?" Lily asked.

"Yes." Shifu said. "That's also part of the reason why he was never allowed into the village. I wanted to keep an eye on him at all times."

"There's protective, then there's going overboard." Sirius told the small, aged panda.

"I realize that now." Shifu said to the dog animagus. "That's probably why Harry snuck out in the first place."

"I'll read." Viper said and the book magically hovered in front of her. "Chapter 4:-" She hesitated to read the rest. "Harry Vs. Tai Lung."

"WHAT?"

**To Be Continued...**

**Did you notice any changes? Thanks for reading!**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	4. Chapter 4

"Please say your joking Viper." Shifu pleaded. His seven year old son going after one of the most deadliest fighters in the world.

"I'm afarid not Master." Viper apologized. "

"**Chapter 4: Harry Vs. Tai Lung" **She read.

**Though Harry had a long way to go before being a Master, he could hold his own against Shaolin Academy's top students. He created a generous amount of his own techniques which required Chi use. For instance, Chi Palms Rotation.**

Shifu listened up. Cutiousd as to what types of techniques the child he had raised created.

**A defensive maneuver in which he spins in a full circle releasing Chi from his entire body creating a dome shield of Chi capable of blocking most attacks.**

"That's impossible." Tigress protested. "Chi is merely energy. It shouldn't be able to deflect."

"It could be magic that is helping fuel the technique." Remus suggested.

**He also created an ultimate technique that created Chi lion faces around his fists that could let his fists cut through anything. **

"Now that is certainly possible." Shifu smiled despite himself. His son could be a Chi Sage in the making.

**He hadn't shown these techniques to his father or the Five yet of course, but he hoped one day he would. **

"**Tai Lung has escaped from the prison!" The messenger Baba had sent to Cho Ghom shouted as he landed on the ground frantically. "He's on his way for the Scroll!" The prison which held one and only one prisoner. Harry stared down from his window as the frantic bird spoke with his father and the Furious Five. **

"Harry, its impolite to eavesdrop." Lily scolded her child.

"Technically it isn't eavesdropping if he merely heard someone shouting." Sirius pointed out.

Sirius's hair turned blue.

"My hair!" Sirius pouted.

"**We must evacuate the Valley." Baba said to Tigress and the others. Harry had had enough with being treated like a child (though he technically was one) And opened his wardrobe to find the traveling cloak Baba had let him design. It was loose fitting and black in color. With red clouds covering it. **

"Nice. I like it." Sirius approved.

"Oh no." Shifu denied what was about to happen. "Oh no, oh no, this is not good."

**He donned his cloak and jumped down from his window as the lights in the Palace went off and they all went to bed. Except for Harry as it started to rain and he jumped over the palace walls. Running at a fast pace down the steps leading up to the palace. Hopefully he would be long gone by the time Baba found out he was gone. **

**After his evening meditation. Shifu decided to check up on his students. Normally, they would be busy with their private evening activities. Crane enjoyed oil painting and Viper enjoyed reading romantic novellas. **

"What is it with women and dime store novels?" James asked.

Lily smacked the back of his head though she had an entire bookcase filled with those novellas.

**Why he was not sure. Tigress usually went to sleep so he skipped her room. Mantis was practicing his katas as per usual, Po was...being Po. Monkey was practicing with his Bo staffs. What was missing? Then he stopped at his son's door. Surely not. He wouldn't be so foolish as to... He opened the door with a BANG and saw the window open, with his wardrobe empty. Shifu let out a cry of rage at his son's foolishness that lead the Five right to him. **

"**Harry is gone." Shifu said with heavy breathing through his nose to try to calm himself. "So is his battle cloak." **

"**Master, you don't think?" Tigress asked her and Harry's adoptive father. Surely her little brother was not that foolish as to challenge Tai Lung himself? **

"We know our Master well enough to know what he's thinking at times." Mantis explained to Sirius who was about to ask.

"**You are to find him. "Shifu ordered with such firmness that the Five knew he wasn't joking around. "And bring him home. Kicking and screaming if you must." He looked them over. They where all suddenly alert. "GO!." He ordered and the Five where vanished. **

"When it comes to Harry's safety we don't fool around." Monkey explained in a serious tone.

**Harry had traveled a great distance from the Valley already as the stars shone brightly in the night sky. He came upon a square patterned bridge **

"Doesn't that make it hard to walk on?" James asked.

"Not if you have proper balance." Shifu explained.

**Few came the way Harry was going often and this bridge was the reason why.**

"**So is this all Shifu sent to stop me?" A sneering voice asked from across the bridge. Harry looked up to see Tai Lung himself smirking in his direction standing on the opposite end of the bridge. **

"**Baba didn't send me." Harry snapped back at the traitor. Tai Lung growled at the use of the word "Baba." "I came on my own." **

"Foolish child." Shifu scolded his son. He was going to be killed. He knew it. Or at least severely injured.

"**An eight year old human thinks he can stop me?" The snow leopard said in amusement. "Your not worth the dirt between my toes you little weakling." He started across the bridge and was shocked as Harry ran at him. "Eight Trigrams Air Palms!" He brought his open palms back and forced Chi through them. He brought one forth, then the other. Causing Tai Lung to stop in his tracks as the boy's Chi strike him. **

"Impossible." Tigress said in shock. Then again, no one understood Chi better than a Chi Sage. Perhaps Harry had the talent?

**Who is this boy? He asked himself. Chi shouldn't be physically felt like that. And that stance. I've never seen it before. Nor read about it in Shifu's Thousand Scrolls of Kung Fu. Oh well, even if it is pointless, this will be interesting. **

"**Very well boy, I'll oblige your challenge." He got into a stance of his own Snow Leopard Kung Fu and they stared each other down. **

**The boy ran at him side stepping on the stepping squares and...poked him with a finger? He thought he felt something in his chest but brushed it off as he punched the boy hard in the face sending him flying backwards. **

"Oi!" James shouted in defense of his son.

"It is a life or death battle Potter. Surely you understand that." Severus snapped.

Could it be? Shifu asked himself in his mind.

"**Is that all my replacement has to offer? A finger poke?" Tai taunted at the younger boy. **

"**Replacement?" Harry spat out blood from his mouth. **

Lily looked worried for her son.

"**Don't you know? I Shifu wasn't just my Master. He was my father." Tai sneered at the look of shock on the stupid humans face. "And your just a replacement. To rectify his past mistake. Me."**

"He's trying to psych him out." Po realized. "Make him slip up." 

**Harry growled. No. Baba does love me. I know it! He ran at the snow leopard. At the last minute he saw the leopard light up his fist preparing for a chi strike he had heard Baba talk about. Thinking fast as the leopard neared he shouted. "Rotation!" And spun in a three hundred sixty degree circle Tai Lung's eyes widened as he was blown back by a dome of Chi. **

"Holy -!"

"No way!"

"What the-?" The Five sputtered out these intelligent responses and more.

Truly astounding. Shifu said as he leaned in closer.

**What in the name of the gods? Tai Lung thought as he stood back up. . **

"**Woah, did you see that?" Monkey asked his fellow Masters as they all widened their eyes at Harry's dome technique. **

"**Apparently he's been at this longer than we thought." Tigress said in an impressed tone.**

Shifu wondered just how long Harry had been practicing Kung Fu in secret.

"**That was my Eight Trigrams Palms Rotation." Harry told Tai Lung with a hint of pride in his voice. "By emitting Chi from all over my body and spinning at a high velocity I can create a dome of defense capable of repelling most attacks." **

**It appears this will be more difficult than I thought. Tai Lung growled in his mind. Noting also how impressive it was that one so young created such a technique.**

"He impressed Tai Lung. Even when I was young he wasn't easily impressed." Tigress said in awe.

**Tai Lung ran at the human boy. He dodged left, right, ducked backwards as he jump kicked at his head and sweep kicked under the snow leopard's legs to the left just as Tai landed but avoided being sweeped as he handstand flipped backwards. **

"He's holding his own with TAI LUNG?" Monkey asked in shock. Where did this talent come from? Then he remembered that he was the grandson of Emperor Xing.

**How is this..._child_ keeping up with me? Tai Lung thought as he growled in frustration. He took his eyes off of the boy for a split second and saw the child running at him. It was too late to avoid as he poked him multiple times in the chest, arms, and stomach. **

"Poking?" Severus scoffed.

"He sends Chi from his fingertips through his enemies body." Shifu explained realizing what was happening. "This can not only damage one's Chi network, but also damage the enemy inside out."

"Nice." James said with a scary smile.

"**What's with the poking?" Monkey asked in confusioin. **

**Tigress grimaced having been on the receiving end of a poke to her stomach. "Harry sends Chi through his finger tips into his opponents body." She explained. "This has the potential to not only block his enemies Chi network, but also damage their internal organs." **

**Tai Lung was experiencing the Chi shortage. The technique he used to paralyze his enemies wasn't as strong as it usually was. **

"He beat the Mystic Palms technique." Shifu said in awe.

"**This is bad." Crane said. "We have to help him NOW." **

"**NO." Tigress said firmly. "Let's see where this goes." **

"Tigress." Shifu growled. "You where supposed to bring him back."

"He was already fighting when they arrived." Remus pointed out. Worried about his nephew's safety.

"I probably want to judge his skills." Tigress supplied.

"**Nice flamey hand trick." Harry smirked. "Now let me show you mine." He stood with his fists at his sides. The wind picked up slightly as he broguht up a fist and then brought them to his hips. To everyone's amazement. Including Tai Lungs. Two lion shaped blazes of Chi appeared around his fists. **

"Awesome." Po said in awe. The Wuxi Finger Hold failed in comparison to the awesomeness of this description.

"He's a Gryffindor. Definitely." James smiled.

"**Neat huh?" Harry asked with a smrik. "Gentle Step, Twin Lion Fists."**

"I thought his style was Gentle Fist?" Severus asked in confusion.

"Kung Fu is more than fist fighting Severus. It is also about foot work too." Shifu explained "Harry most likely created the Gentle Step to work with Gentle Fist."

"**Its just Chi." Tai Lung snapped back. "Don't feel so surperior because you can manipulate it BOY. Plenty of Masters can manipulate Chi."**

"He does have a ponit." Mantis pointed out.

**Harry brought up a fist, and slammed it into a boulder nearby. It shattered into pieces. "You where saying?" He asked. **

"Awesome." Po said again.

**I can't let that touch me. The snow leopard thought as Harry ran at him. The human punched at him and he dodged it. He dodged attacks left and right as Harry tried to even tap him with both hands of his Lion Fist technique. **

"What would happen if it did touch him?" Lily asked as she was cheering for her son inside.

"Hard to say, plenty of possibilities." Shifu told his son's birth mother.

**I WON'T let him get the dragon scroll. Harry thought as his enemy dodged his strikes. No matter the cost. The rope that held the square bridge at the oppostie ends shook with their fight as Tai Lung jumped over him and ran to the opposite end. NO! He thoguht and jumped over the leopard to the ropes that held the bridge where Harry came to it.**

"He's not going to!" Tigress protested. No. Not like this.

**The leopard looked behind him. "NO! That scroll is mine!" He shouted in rage as he ran trying to stop the brat from destroying the posts. Too late. Harry sliced through both. **

**NO! Tigress thought in terror as the two warriors both fell into the cloudy ravine below. "NO!" She shouted as the bridge collapsed to the opposite side. No. She thought. Not Harry. Not my little brother. **

"**Is he?" Viper asked in sadness. **

"**He's gone." Tigress said as tears poured down her face. "Harry's gone. And I didn't do anything to save him." **

"You didn't know what he was going to do." James said to comfort Tigress whose eyes where full of tears.

Shifu looked down sadly. At least his son died a hero.

"**Look." Mantis said looking out into the raving on the opposite end of the bridge. Tigress looked up. The bridge was circling the rock it was connected to. Tigress narrowed her eyes. The bastard was still alive. They saw a blurred shape jump high into the air. IT was Tai Lung. And...Harry on his shoulder? **

"Damn. What does it take to kill this guy?" Sirius snapped.

**He landed with a thud. And slid Harry off of him down to the ground. The human boy was unconscious but breathing. He was still alive. The "Lion Fists" had died out. **

"Its just Chi Exhaustion." Shifu said in a relieved tone.

"**He tired himself out." The older leopard explained as the Five got into various stances preparing for battle. "Now. I have a little visit to pay." He growled and narrowed his eyes. **

"I'll read." Mantis said and the book floated in front of him. "Chapter 5: The New Tai Lung?" He asked in confusion.

"Just read Mantis." Shifu said curiously wondering what the title meant.

**To Be Continued...**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	5. Chapter 5

"**Chapter 5: The New Tai Lung."**

"**The Furious Five where thrown over the palace walls in front of Shifu."**

"Damn." James swore.

**He immediately rushed over to help his pupils and noticed that they fell victim to Tai Lung's paralyzing technique. Where is he? He wondered as he released the Five from paralysis. Where is my son? **

The Five where slightly hurt. But then again, they where merely students.

"I know you all can take care of yourselves because you have years of training under your belts.

**Suddenly one last body was flung over the wall and Po caught him. It was Harry. He was bruised but not paralyzed.**

**"Po. Go with the Five and evacuate the Valley." Shifu told the bear.**

"Your not seriousily-" Sirius started.

**"But Master-" Tigress interrupted.**

**"GO." He ordered and the panda nodded uncertainly and left."Its time I rectified my past mistake." **

****"Master, if you where killed then Harry would have-" Severus started.

"He'd have us." Po countered.

"We raised him along with Master. We're like his aunts and uncles." Viper added.

"Except for Tigress who is his overprotective older sibling." Mantis added.

"Anyone in the mood for roasted mantis legs tonight?" Tigress growled.

"I'll shut up."

**After putting Harry to bed in the medical ward, he went to the first place he knew the snow leopard would go. The Scroll Chamber. Even though the scroll was...blank...he would never let Tai Lung get that scroll. Even if it cost him his own life.**

**"I'm home. Master." The snow leopard sneered as he stood at the Chamber's entrance.**

**"This no longer your home. And I am no longer your Master." Shifu narrowed his eyes at his ex-student.**

**"So your not going to give me what is rightfully mine?" The leopard demanded.**

**"It was never yours to begin with." Shifu told the enraged leopard as they began to fight.**

**As they fought. Shifu could tell that this rage had been building ever since Grand Master Oogway declared him not to be the Dragon Warrior. "It wasn't my fault." He said as Tai slammed him into the ground.**

**"Who filled my head with ambitions?" The leopard roared in fury. "Who filled my head with lies and dreams? Who drove me to train until my BONES CRACKED?" **

"To be fair, it sounds like you pushed him until he snapped. Master." Po spoke up much to the shock of the Five who also thought that same thing but never had the guts to say it directly to their Master.

"That may be. But it did not give Tai Lung the right to destroy the Valley as he did." Shifu snapped at Po irritably.

**He punched the red panda right in the face several times."WHO DENIED ME MY DESTINY?" Every time Shifu tried to fight back, he would see either Tai as a cub calling him "Baba." Or Harry as a toddler calling him "Baba."**

Po suddenly felt guilty.

**Surprisingly, it was Po who came to the rescue. He kept the scroll from the enraged feline in a unique game of "Keep Away" That took them through the entire village.**

**"The Wuxi Finger Hold?" The snow leopard asked skeptically. "Shifu wouldn't have taught that to you. He didn't even teach it to ME."**

"Thank god." Lily muttered. Her father had told her of this technique.

**"He didn't. I figured it out." Po winked at his opponent.**

All the martial artists stared at Po who grinned evilly.

**A flash of Chi throughout the area alerted the Five to the fight's end. Tai Lung was no where to be found. Panicking, Po ran all the way up the stairs to the palace doors, huffing and puffing out of breah.**

**"Master!"**

**"Daddy!" Harry shouted from the other end. **

James felt slightly jealous of Shifu. He should be the one Harry was calling Daddy.

**He hadn't called Shifu Daddy in years. But he was worried to hell about his Baba. They both ran to the red panda who was lying on his back on the floor. "Baba." Harry cried over Shifu thinking he was dead. Po put a hand on the human child's back in a comforting manner.**

**"I'm not dead." Shifu sighed. Though he was touched at the thought they cared so much for him. Even though he treated Po very badly.**

His students, including Severus, phwewed in relief.

**"Master!" "Baba!" Harry and Po said excitedly. "What's wrong?" Po asked as the older panda was breathing peacefully.**

**"Nothing's wrong." He snapped at the giant panda. "I am at peace after all these years." He siged in a relaxed tone. Po and Harry collapsed next to him.**

**"Your grounded for a whole YEAR." Shifu said grabbing onto Harry's ear.**

"Oh come on! He probably stopped Tai Lung from killing your students!" Sirius protested.

"He still defied his parent." Shifu pointed out. "And could have been killed."

Sirius pouted but conceded.

**One Year Later...**

**Shifu walked to the Palace doors. Apparently, there was a troubled youth that needed guidance and the local orphanage couldn't handle him. He opened the doors. And gasped.**

**"Tai." He said in shock to the now ten year old snow leopard being timidly escorted to the palace doors.**

"WHAT?" Shifu asked in shock.

Mantis repeated the last sentence.

"How?" Po asked. "The Wuxi Finger Hold isn't supposed to do that."

"You screwed it up Po!" Tigress snapped. "That's what happened!"

**"Baba." The snow leopard asked in disbelief. "Why do you look old?"**

"I will read next." Viper said. "Chapter 6: The Monsters?" She asked in confusion.

**To Be Continued...**

**Hope you guys are enjoying!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


End file.
